The Denver Diaries
by The Big Dipper
Summary: "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues" "Then go swallow a knife." Bonnie's mom has just become a vampire, and she's tired of everyone she loves getting hurt because of Elena Gilbert. She moves to Denver to see Jeremy and stay with a family witch, so what happens when that witch ends up being one of the ones that traveled with Kol? Kennett, rated M for language and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I was just really in the mood to write this, so I cooked up a lovely playlist on 8tracks, entitled a witch and a vampire walk into a bar... in case you wanted to find it, and began writing. Let me know what you think, its probably gonna be a bit of a slow burn, but yeah. Also, It might take me a little while to write this, cuz I wont fully start committing to this story until I finish my Teen Wolf fanfiction, 'Raise Your Hood, Little Red.'

* * *

_"A good enemy can be better than the best of friend."― Simona Panova, Nightmarish Sacrifice_

**Chapter One**

Her lips parted, and she could practically taste the magic in the air. She'd been going through some witch archives on the internet, when she came across the address of a witch who lived in Denver. It was the perfect plan, no more dead end Mystic Falls, no more family death, no more saving Elena Gilbert's life constantly. Jeremy was there, she could win his heart again, and she could study with this witch.

Desdemona Daeja had been emailing Bonnie for almost a year, but they'd never talked about where Desdemona lived, or her personal life. They mostly chatted about spells, and she helped to guide Bonnie the best she could. Deep into the Daeja family tree, one of the male Daeja's had an affair with a Bennett witch, creating Emily Bennett, and so Bonnie was Desdemona's niece, of sorts.

The city was gorgeous, Bonnie couldn't believe it. _Mystic Falls used to be like _this she noted. The air was warm, the people were happy, and the streets were filled with laughter and music. She was in front of Desdemona's house, a quant, pretty little blue two story building. Down the street, Bonnie could see the outline of the beach, and from what she read, there were batting cages, colleges, _everything_.

When Bonnie told everyone that she was moving, they all spent almost a week trying to talk her out of it, until finally, they caved and threw her a going away party. Caroline threatened her, saying if she didn't call daily, then she would go down there and drag her back, and Elena asked her not to drag Jeremy back into the supernatural, with her usual brooding tone.

She brought her fist up to knock on the white door, but before she could, it swung open. Standing in front of her was Desdemona Daeja, one of the few remainign Daeja witches. She didn't look anything like Bonnie expected. This woman was willowy and tall, with the same skin tone as Bonnie, and carmel colored hair. She looked tired, slightly aged.

Her eyes were what shocked Bonnie the most. They were green and calculating, watching her every movement, looking into her soul. And then, after a second of silence, she smiled. Desdemona brought her in for a hug, she smelled like lilac and vervain.

"Its so lovely to finally meet you, Bonnie Bennett" her voice was like a splash of cold water, and Bonnie finally realized what she was doing.

"Thank you so, so, much for letting me Stay, Desdemona" Bonnie's words moved fast and they pulled away, Desdemona ushering her into the house.

"Its no problem, call me Aunt Mona, please"

Her house was also a shocker. Almost all the walls were covered with bookshelves, containing grimoires, and other artifacts. The floors creaked and were a dark kind of wood that suggested it was old. There wasn't any light. Well, there was, but not from a light bulb. From what Bonnie could see, there wasn't any electricity, instead she had candles placed all around the room.

"I hope the electricity isn't a problem" Mona soothed, patting her back and grabbing the luggage from Bonnie, "it kills the magic, don't you think?" she brought her hand up and moved her fingers in a twinkle fashion, the tips of them sparking. "Don't worry, I'm not completely barbaric, we have plumbing, and a stove, and the outlets work, but other then that.." she trailed off.

Bonnie hummed and nodded "that's fine."

"Your room is upstairs, first door on the left, dinners at six thirty" Mona gestured to the bookshelves by the windows "feel free to read those, please stay away from the others, their personal, diaries" Bonnie nodded "you could unpack, and then help me with dinner, or you could go out and see the city, but please be back in time for dinner, I'd hate for a warm meal to go to waste."

"Finally, there's only one real rule, no inviting anyone in. I'm sure you understand why. Even friends, because who knows what the future will hold."

And just like that, Mona moved to the couch, and resumed reading what looked to be a another grimoire, wrapped a blanket around her form, and sipping tea. Bonnie couldn't understand why Mona was being so...kind about everything, but she was grateful none the less. She carried her bag up to her room, which was large, with an empty queen sized bed, and a window seat.

Bonnie grabbed her purse and wallet, closing the door behind her. She decided to take a tour of the city and buy some things for her bedroom.

* * *

She was certain her father would have a cow over how much money she spent, but Bonnie wasn't worried. She would get a job soon, and pay him back, but she needed stuff for her room. She'd already bought a mirror for her wall, toiletries, a mini fridge, a waste bin, everything one would need for college, except it wasn't for college, it was for her new life.

The last thing she needed was sheets. Bonnie was browsing through IKEAS selection, when she heard a familiar laugh. Her eyes shot towards the source and her heart panged in sadness at what she saw. She knew it was selfish, she should be happy for him, but she just wasn't. She wanted him for herself. Even if it was wrong.

Jeremy Gilbert was running along the beds with a group of teenagers, they all laughed, and were having a great time. He didn't even notice her. Bonnie hadn't seen Jeremy like that in a long time, hell she hadn't seen Jeremy _at all _in a long time. Her eyes watered and before they could spill over, a ringing interupted her thoughts.

_**RING RING**_

Bonnie picked up after the second ring.

_Hi, Bonnie, its Mona_

Bonnie grimaced

_Hey Aunt Mona, what's up?_

Her eyes shot over to the clock. She still had an hour before dinner.

_A friend of mine just gave me a call, and I've invited him over for dinner. I just wanted to let you know._

A friend?

_He's a vampire, though, Bonnie, so change of plans. We'll be having dinner at Ruphio's, do you know where that is?_

A vampire friend?

_Uh, It wont be a problem, I'm sure I can find it. Still six thirty?_

_Yep, bye!_

_ Bye!_

The call ended and Bonnie felt weird. How would one dress for a dinner like this? Her eyes shot down. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts, and an ubuttoned red plaid shirt, with a white undershirt, and black converse. This was fine...right? Bonnie bit her lip, and she glanced up. Jeremy was gone. _Damn_. With one last disapointed glance around the store, she grabbed a set of purple bed sheets and made her way towards the exit.

No matter how bad she felt about Jeremy, she still had to go find that Ruphio's place, and go to dinner with Mona and the mysterious vampire.

* * *

Eventually, Bonnie stopped off at Mona's house, inevitably still uncomfortable with calling it home. She needed to ask Mona how she should dress, and she also wanted to slip in some questions about this vampire.

"Hey Aunt Mona?" Bonnie called, opening the front door, and peeking her head towards the living room.

"In here!" she hollered from the kitchen, waving a hand towards the doorway.

She was making tea. The kitchen was large, with an old style booth, and the usual fridge, sink, etc. Except she had this gorgeous black, old, gas stove. Desdemona smiled at the girl, who's arms sunk with the weight of shopping bags.

"I'm just making some tea, green to be exact, would you like some?"

Bonnie nodded her head and set her stuff down on the counter, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, nervous to ask about the witches friend. What if Aunt Mona thought she was being rude or offensive, or worse, that she was snooping?

"What um...what should I wear tonight?"

"Your outfit right now is fine, Ruphio's is very casual" Desdemona nodded her head and poured the cups.

She placed the cups on the booth and sat down, pulling out a little salt shaker, filled with an all too familiar powder. Vervain. Mona sprinkled it in each cup before sliding Bonnie's across the table.

Bonnie took the seat across from her and sipped her tea. Her eyes shot worriedly towards the stove, which was still burning.

"Don't worry" Desdemona followed her gaze, snapping her fingers. The fire went out, and the nozzle turned back to zero "so, I know you didn't just come here to ask about your clothing choice, what's on your mind, honey?" she dipped a piece of bread into the tea, taking a small bite.

She bit her lip.

"I wanted to know about the vampire you mentioned?" the words spilled out faster then Bonnie expected. Her eyes shot down and she stared at the table, sipping her tea, unable to meet the older witches all seeing eyes.

"Mmm" Desdemona hummed, cocking her head, "very curious you are. He's quite old, not physically of course, we travelled together a couple centuries ago in Haiti, him, my friend Gloria, and I. He has an incredible respect for witches, so don't worry, he isn't like the rest of them, who act like wild animals" she snorted and took another sip of tea.

Bonnie coughed choking on hers. Centuries? How old was Desdemona?

"Not to be rude, of course, but centuries? how are you not...ancient?" her head bobbed and her mouth gaped, Desdemona couldn't have been in at least her late fifties, let alone her hundred's.

She greeted her with a smirk "no, no, its not rude, after a bit of research, Gloria and I crafted a herb that slows the aging process. I started taking it right around...well your age actually."

From what she read online, and the grimoires she'd seen, Bonnie knew she was powerful, but she didn't realize she could slow down the aging process. That's crazy. A part of her wanted to ask if she could have some, but another told her she'd asked enough questions.

"C'mon, dear, its almost time for our dinner date"

And just like that, the two witches looped arms, and headed out, locking up the house, headed for dinner with a vampire.

* * *

Ruphio's reminded Bonnie of The Mystic Grill, only better. It was huge and filled with people, most of them teenagers, like the grill, but it had a MUCH larger selection for the menu. From burgers, to pastas, to champagne, to salads, it had almost anything you could think of. There was also a schedule up on the wall.

_Friday, Karaoke night, Saturday, 70's theme, Sunday, Swag themed, Monday, Werewolf Themed, Tuesday, Poker day, Wednesday, Vampire Themed, Thursday, Witch Themed._

Today was Wednesday. That explained why Desdemona wanted to eat at Ruphio's specifically, Bonnie almost snorted.

All the waitresses had their hair up in fancy braids and buns, exposing their necks, and wore fake fangs, the busboys had the bags under their eyes shaded so they looked tired, and blood stained apron's. Today's special was a bloody mary. This was hilarious, Bonnie couldn't wait to tell Caroline. The bubbly blonde vampire could easily fit in here.

They approached a table where a man was sitting, but Bonnie could only see the back of him. His hair was styled to perfection, and he had on a black hoodie, hood down. Of course, all the vampire Bonnie had met, so far, were all extremely attractive. It made it easier for them to trick their prey, and it constantly annoyed Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'd like to introduce you to.."

She gasped as he turned around, staring at her accusingly.

"Kol" she barely recognized the name slip off her lips.

Desdemona shot them looks, smiling warmly, oblivious to the now murderous tension, "oh good, you two know each other."

* * *

**Authors Note**: I decided to stop the first chapter on a little bit of a sexual tension/ kill you tension, between Kol and Bonnie. What did you guys think? Seriously just comment any thought you have, I don't care if it has to do with the smallest detail possible, I wanna hear it. Questions, ideas, suggestions, critique me!

**till next time lovely's,**

**xoxo, iliana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: So this story should be updating much faster from now on, as I'm taking a break from my Teen Wolf OC fanfic, for Kennett, simply because I'm not really feeling Teen Wolf right now. I apologize for the length, but my hand hurts.

* * *

"_Desires are what can most easily ruin us, lovely." ― Simona Panova, Nightmarish Sacrifice_

**Chapter Two**

"Yes, lovely to see you again, Bonnie Bennett" Kol's words were a purr that she barely recognized.

Desdemona pulled her over towards the booth, and she didn't put up a fight. She was in shock. So this was where he fled to? She hadn't seen him since the Mikaelson Ball. What was he doing in Denver? _Jeremy_. Her hands clenched around the edge of the table, fighting to keep control. The temptation to use her powers on him was astounding, but as a guest of Mona, she didn't want to be kicked out, it'd only been one day into the new living situation.

"Likewise" the word sizzled on her tongue.

Kol stared her in the eyes and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the top, just like at the ball. She shivered. Mona watched the action, rolling her green eyes, that had a familiar twinkle in them. "Careful, Bonnie, Kol can be quite the charmer, though I'm sure you already know that" the tone of Desdemona's voice made Bonnie cringe, no doubt she would be bothered for the usual bubbly gossip she normally got from Caroline.

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered, or wounded, darling" He chirped, giving Desdemona a look of pure playfulness.

"Can I take your orders?" a girl that looked to be Bonnie's age stood in front of them. She had on a blood splattered, ripped, white t-shirt, and a pair of grey skinny jeans. Her blonde pigtails bobbed with each light bounce of her steps toward the table. She looked too innocent, and it made the blood look all the more creepy. She flashed them a Damon Salvatore level smirk, her 'fangs' poised.

Desdemona grinned warmly "Mm I'll take a hibiscus tea, and the mushroom soup, please" she closed the large menu and slid it towards the waitress, shooting looks at the still staring teens.

"Steak, medium rare, chamapagne, if you'd please, Candy" _he didn't even glance at her name tag _Bonnie pondered _how long had he been in Denver, exactly_?

Bonnie lifted the menu, quickly scanning each page, before glancing up and ordering "Bloody Mary, nonalcoholic, and ill take a bacon cheeseburger" the waitress, Candy, looked her up and down, her lips tugging down, squinting.

"Hey, aren't you Bonnie Bennett?" she chirped.

Bonnie blinked, her eyebrows raising, "um, yes, do I know you?" she didn't recognize the girl. The only blonde in Bonnie's life was Caroline, and Matt, but they were back in Mystic, and Caroline didn't need fake fangs. She had her very own set of real ones.

"No, no, but uh I know you. See my buddy Jeremy was telling me about you cuz like I saw a picture of you and his sister in his wallet, ya know? you should go see him, is his sister here too?" Candy spoke fast, rambling.

She didn't really know how to react to this girl. Bonnie blinked and rubbed the back of her kneck.

"Oh, I'm totally jibber jabbing, well it was nice to meet you, ill get your orders quick as a snap" Bonnie cringed. _What a lovely vocabulary _she thought sarcastically. Her hand still tingled. Kol smirked, like he just knew what she was thinking, and rested his head on his chin "she was lovely, yes?" Desdemona nodded and hummed, Bonnie just glared.

* * *

"So, Kol, how long do you think you'll be staying in Denver?" Desdemona smiled warmly at him, sipping her tea.

He cut neatly into the meat, watching it tear, before looking up "originally, not long, but certain things in this town have caught my eye."

Bonnie's head was killing her, and all she wanted to do was call Caroline. After the whole ordeal with her mother, Bonnie just couldn't confide in Elena. Because then Elena would spill everything Bonnie said to either Damon or Stefan, as always, and though it was because she cared, Elena was always overreacting to things like this. If she told Elena about Kol, without a doubt, Elena would give her one of her famous lectures and then rush down their with the Salvatores and ruin the town.

She was _so_ not in the mood for the Gilbert drama.

Her fingers tightened around the glass and she took another swig of her bloody mary. The liquid slowly rolled down her throat, not a solid, but still thick, like a slushie. Bonnie's hand twitched. She was doing, as Caroline called it, the Stefan Salvatore brood. If she went around spreading vervain throughout the town, then it would end up just like Mystic, except without all the dopplegangers.

She would just ask Aunt Mona about what to do, at least then she knew it was fine with her, and didn't have to worry about whether her plan interfered with Mona's everyday life. Bonnie didn't want to do that, she wanted things to stay normal. _Not like Mystic _she told herself.

Taking a bite out of her burger, her eyes shot down to check the time. Seven thirty. She'd been stuck with Kol Mikaelson for an hour, and it was killing her.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom" Bonnie spoke softly, sliding out of the booth. She shot Kol a suspsicious glance before walking off.

The bathroom was empty, with white floors, tan stalls, and mirrors with each sink. Written in pencil on one of the stall doors was gossip, like best kisser, biggest slut, the usual. Even though it shouldn't, she was in her senior year, Bonnie was excited to start school tomorrow. Denver was different, and she'd be able to start over, new friends, new teachers,and Jeremy.

It was selfish, moving here for him, when he was happy, and normal, but she wanted that too. It wasn't fair. She didn't do anything, she just woke up one morning and the world was topsy turvy, witches, dopplegangers, vampires. Bonnie never wanted anything like that to happen, and all because of Elena Gilbert. That was selfish too, and biased, after she turned Bonnie's mother from a witch into a vampire, that was the end of it.

Bonnie was already getting annoyed with always having to save her, it all started after her Grandmother's death. She was no longer Elena's best friend, she was her 'witch.' And if there was one thing Bonnie hated it was being controlled.

The cold water from the sink splashed on her face and she took a deep breath.

The lights began to flicker ominously and Bonnie could almost physically feel her self control slipping. _No, no, no, no_. "Please, no" she whispered. The mirrors shattered, and the porcelain had cracks growing up it.

Just as the stall doors began swinging open, a hand gripped her forearm, and a familiar scent hit her nose. Honey and Salt, that was the only way to describe how Kol smelled. It had to be his aftershave, or something, but Bonnie loved it, not that she'd EVER admit that.

"Look at you, lovely little Bennett witch, look what they've done to you. Can't even go to a simple dinner without losing control" his whispers sounded sweet but Bonnie wasn't focusing, his fingers traced her jawline and she took in a mouthful of air. The water droplets streamed down her cheeks.

Bonnie eyes shot up to his and then she was fine. The flickering stopped, and things were fine. Normal. He had stopped her. A thought that even Bonnie couldn't avoid. Her heart hammered in her chest and her lips fell open. It was nice, to have someone there for her, for once, even if that someone was an Original vampire that had threatened her friends on a daily bases.

"You go out first" her voice was a whisper and her gaze dropped, mind reeling with these...feelings.

Kol cocked his head, shooting her his usual smirk, faking a gasp, "why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were ashamed off me, Bonnie Bennett."

She glared.

"Alright, alright, love. Calm down. Its not as though we did anything" he knew they had, the moment he touched her, the moment she realized just how close he was, and what his aftershave smelt like, "makes me wonder what you would do if I kissed you?"

Under his gaze, she blushed with the mental image.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yes,yes, it took me a long time to update, and this is a short chappy, but I'm double jointed in all my fingers, and so when my last three fingers on my right hand are cramping up to the point where I physically cannot type, I know I should stop writing.

Due to this short chapter, I will make sure the next one is even longer then usual, 3,000 words at least, and a lot of Kennett bonding.

**xoxo, iliana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: AH I apologize for the wait, my inspiration has lately just been in the shitter. Almost all my stories have come to a hault but I'm most proud of this story, so don't worry, I'll always update, eventually. I also would like to THANK TERANS-DINOSAURCOSTUME, the legend of the Fae that I am using for Nick, the newest reoccuring character, is from her. I've read her Bits Of Sunshine and I am a huge fan, and I've wanted to write something similar to it, but without stealing it, so I figured instead of doing that, I'd just create a character using that legend.

* * *

"_And what if you try to kill me? Or worse: to kiss me?" ― Simona Panova_

**Chapter Three**

The candle flickered as the wind drifted in through the window, Bonnie took a deep breath, feeling all her muscles relax. Her bedroom looked nice, if not great. Not that she would ever admit to her father, but it was much bigger then her old room. The queen sized bed was now a canopy, with a long white veil, and purple sheets. Her walls were faded blue, and her floors were white, but wood, it wasn't like any other piece of wood she'd seen. But it was _gorgeous_.

She was practicing her magic with one of Aunt Mona's spell books. Their crisp pages were _endless_. Like heaven, for a witch. A lot of the books were in latin, but Bonnie was able to pick one out in english. The cover was dusty and had a weird symbol on the spine. An X with a triangle coming out on the left and right side. She'd have to look that up, eventually.

It was a simple spell, a blood transfer, to be specific. A chant, a bit of blood, from both persons, and then they'd be connected. It didn't elaborate as much as she would have expected, but it was fine. Bonnie planned to use it on Kol, he was always going to be a threat, and if Bonnie were to kill him, all it would do was upset the perfect atmosphere of Dever. The last thing she needed was another Mystic Falls situation on her hands.

A sharp wind blew in blew in the room, the candles falling dim, remding her of the hour. It was around six A.M. Bonnie almost always woke up at sunruse, her father said she got it from her mother, but Bonnie seriously doubted that, it was probably just a witch thing.

Just then, a creacking sounded at the foot of her doo, startling her out of her daze. She slid off her bled, clenching her fists, ready to set fire to whatever idiot had made the mistake of breaking and entering, in a witches house.

"Hey, I brought you breakf-jeezus christ wtichy!"

He was tan, like her, and large, with shaggy blonde hair, and eyes the exact color of Bonnie's bed sheets. Purple. He iddn't look like anyone she'd ever met, not buff, but strong, not lanky, but tall, slim, but not skinny. Bonnie kept her glare on him, trying to ignore the fact that her burgalar was drop dead gorgeous. Or, as Caroline would say, T.U.B. Totally, and utterly, bangable. It was a term the cheerleader had forced upoin their clique since puberty, saying that it would catch on.

"Oh, I told him to wait for you to come down stairs and get it. My apologiez, Bonnie, this is Nick. He's from the haze." Aunt Mona appeared in the open doorway, taking the plate from who was now known as Nick, and placing it on her desk, before dragging Nick out of the room by his, slightly longer then usual, ears. They were gone and Bonnie was left to sit, munching on the plate of bacon. She had only one question on her mind.

* * *

"What's the haze?" Aunt Mona's eyes snapped up to look at Bonnie, she flashed her a knowing gaze. Nick sat next to her, not listening, as he inhaled what looked to be a plate, or mountain for better word, of candy. Mona smiled up at her, already pouring a cup of tea. "Ah, you caught that hmm? The Haze is the inbetwen of realities, its where Fae, such as Nick, live." She gestured towards him, and Nick's head shot up. His mouth hung open, candy spilling out, looking like a cartoon character, "wha?"

Mona waved him off and continued explaining. "Fae live in courts in The Haze, they have... lets just say a disagreement with the color red " she paused to sip her tea "cannot tell a lie, they also thrive off of sugar, and have an ability called glamour, but you'll probably find out about that soon enough" Mona scowled at Nick, a sheepish grin spreading across his lips"I dunno waddya talkin bout Dez" Bonnie couldn't help but wonder what kind of fresh hell it was to go to the dentist, as a Fae of course.

Bonnie gave her a confused look, her eyebrows furrowing, "Aunt Mona, no disrespect, but my best friends twin sister, Clary, is a Fae, and she can tell a lie?" it was true. Clarissa Gilbert was a sugar crazed, happy go lucky, maniac, forever in love with Damon Salvatore, a vampire. She missed her dearly, and planned for a reuninion soon, her Clary, Caroline, and their newest long distance friend, Maureen. Maureen lived in Beacon Hills, California. They met during one of Clary's knowledge binges, see Maureen's nona was a professor at a college who was obsessed with the supernatural, and supplied Clary with answers. That made her instantly apart of their clique, wether they lived in the same state or not.

This time, it was Mona's turn to look confused, but Nick had contemplative look on his face. "Oh, she's not a Fae!" he reported, taking another tablespoon of sugar into his mouth. Bonnie glared "Of course she is she sa-." She was cut off. "No she isn't!" he insisted, his voice turning into a whine that made Bonnie want to give in, "she's a fledgling! One of the courts was able to make a half human, half Fae, child, that way she's able to tell lies! I heard about her."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she made a mental to call Clary later, knowing that if she withheld information, then she'd just get the crap beaten out of her by the girl. Aunt Mona picked up a magazine from the table, rolling it up, and hitting Nick on the head with it. He gave a moan of protest. "Remember, Nick, I can always un-invite you, do not keep information like that from me. I'm going to go clean up the mess you made in my kitchen" she eyed his plate warily before taking long strides into her kitchen. From where she was standing, Bonnie could see the white powder covering the tiled floor. Like snow.

"So.." Nick took a hard gulp, swallowing a blob of sugar, before pushing off from the couch and standing. "So?" Bonnie spoke for the first time this morning, cocking her head. Her chocolate colored hair layed on her right shoulder and she folded her arms.

"She speaks!" Nick chirped and rushed towards her at a supernatural speed, draping one of his large arms over her shoulder, his out hand moving to pinch her cheeks "well, witchy, promised Dez I'd show you around Denver" Bonnie had a sneaking suspicion that his face was just naturally like that, all smiley. Not that it was a bad thing, in fact, it was refreshing. Like everything else in this city.

Mona peeked out of the kitchen and called"behave yourself."

Bonnie grimaced, had she done something wrong? "Don't worry about a thing, Dez, I'll wrangle the little Bennett if she gets out of hand" Nick apparently had the same line of thoughts Bonnie had. Mona let out a burst of warm laughter, hell, everything about her was warm. "No, behave yourself, _Nick_."

Bonnie grinned and rolled her eyes before placing an arm on his bicep and dragging him towards the door, despite his protest.

* * *

Nick had shown her literally every bit of Denver, from the bowling alley at the end of town, to the pidgen resting on the fountain at the local park. Bonnie actually found herself having _fun_ with him. The idea of it all was just crazy, for her, I mean, just yesterday she had been breaking down in the girls bathroom after one dinner and too many thoughts, and now she was having lunch with a Fae.

The beach was the most fun out of all of them, they built sand castles, Nick promised to teach her how to surf, and they joined in a game of volleyball with some of the college students. Bonnie was surprised to find that she hadn't thought of Jeremy, or Kol, the entire time. He kept her mind on what was happening, made her forget the past.

Maybe it was part of being a fae, but every single person they ran into made friends with him. Nick talked to a group of retired old lady's who were whale watching, and they coo'ed and told him he was handsome, he even played with this lady's baby! His face just always had this trademark cheeky smile.

"Hiya Bonnie, its great to see you again! Can I take your orders?"

She glanced up to see Candy, this time clad in Thursday's theme, witch. She had a large black hat on, and a corset dress, that looked like a second skin, and stopped mid thigh. She had on purple eyeshadow, and sticking out of the pocket of her cliche cloak was a fake wand.

Nick gave her his usual 'just won the lottery' smile and set his menu down "I'll take a pepsi and a large plate of cheese fries" he began to unfold the napkin and place it on his napkin, dimples still high, almost teasingly, "if you could please, Candy."

Candy was eyeing him up and down, instantly attracted to the Fae, as per everyone else. Bonnie felt a familiar curl in stomach and she clenched her fists. Just then the wand 'accidently' fell out of its pouch.

"Oops!" she bent down to pick it up, and the table scooted to the left a little. Just as she was coming up, she hit her head on the table and gave a loud groan. Nick shot Bonnie a mischevious grin, wiggling his fingers together in an evil gesture. Even she couldn't resist his happiness, it flowed like a river towards her.

And then their moment ended and she was back up, this time a small frown on her face. Even Bonnie felt a tinge of guilt, she hadn't meant to hurt her, her jealousy just got a little too close to her magic, but despite all that, she was still fighting a giggle. Happiness was _oozing_ off of Nick. "Are you okay?" Nick asked, concern lacing his voice. It was like Nick emitted a fog that made everyone worship his every word, because Candy practically melted. Probably from her concussion.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine" Candy fixed her hair and popped out her hip, still focusing on getting Nick's attention, but failing. "I'll take a and the alfredo pasta, please." Candy bent down, collecting the menu's, 'casually' flashing her cleavage, before holding up a thumb "no problemo, be back in a flash." Her voice made Bonnie wanna hurl.

Just like that, she was gone, and all things were good again. Her hands unclenched along with her stomach, and the atmosphere lightened. Bonnie wasn't sure whether it was the jealousy over Jeremy and Nick, or what, but something about Candy was...off. Just as she was slipping into, as Caroline called it, that 'Stefan Salvatore brood', Nick started talking again.

"Hey, Bon...wanna play a game?" he whispered it like it was the most scandelous thing he had heard in years, a childish, dimpled, crooked smile lit up his face.

She smiled right back "what kind of game?"

"A fun one"

And that's how, the two began playing Sims. It was pretty mean, and no doubt everyone in Mystic Falls would disapprove, but Nick made her want to do it. He made her feel free, new, like she could do anything. Plus, it was worth the smile on his face. Nick charmingly got up, because lets face it, everything he did was charming, pretended to go throw something away, and then went and glamoured a bunch of people in Ruphio's.

So far they managed to get a rich man to fall in love with an old lady, and got the old lady to fall in love with the plant by the door, and the bartender to think she's actually a man. All of it was wrong, but also, all of it was hilarious. Especially when the old lady began to stroke the plant leaf's and moan.

Bonnie was hysterical in their booth, clutching her stomach, laughter echoing all around the restaurant, mixing in with Nick's light giggles. Together it sounded like bells.

When suddenly, a familiar voice broke through her haze of happiness.

"Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett?"

Standing behind Nick, confusion, angst, and a whole other load of emotions washed over Jeremy Gilberts face. His heart battling with the compulsion, because vampires can get rid of a lot of things with that power, and love wasn't one of them. That much was obvious when Jeremy crossed his arms and deeply frowned.

* * *

**Authors Note: **OMG WHAT DID YOU THINK!? I absolutely love love love Nick. He's gonna be our Bonnie's best friend who she's gonna get her emotions mixed up and try to hook up with, but no need to worry, Kennett is still our pairing, and Nick's got a heart of gold. He won't just settle down that easily. Besides, I have someone else in mind for him.

Now, I realize that this story has a lot of OC's already, but this is in Denver, whole new setting, whole new plot, this is gonna require a shit load of 'em.

SO I HAVE A PURPOSAL

In order to get a character in this story, simply PM me, or leave a review, and I'll PM you the form I need you to fill out. Vampire Diaries has a ton of characters, so this will as well.

Tell me all your thoughts my lovely's, I wrote a lot, and I haven't had this kind of muse in a long time, so I'll post it now, but I'm way too lazy to go over and edit this chappy, so I apologize for any typos.

**xoxo,**

**iliana**


End file.
